Mon médecin personnel
by Sad-idette
Summary: Tony arrive telle une fleur dans le laboratoire de Bruce et se plaint d'une douleur au torse. Bruce l'aidera du mieux qu'il le peut. [Bruce/Tony]


**Mon médecin personnel**

« Docteur, j'ai besoin de vos talents. Je souffre ! » Se plaignit Tony Stark qui entrait dans le laboratoire lumineux de son collègue, Bruce Banner. Celui-ci était penché sur un récipient transparent qui contenait un liquide verdâtre bouillant posé sur une grosse planche en bois, plusieurs tubes à essai l'entouraient alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise à roulette blanche près de la table du laboratoire sur laquelle reposaient les instruments scientifiques. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu inventer.

« Allons bon, que se passe-t-il encore ? » Demanda-t-il en tournant sa chaise à roulettes en direction du nouvel arrivant.

« J'ai horriblement mal ! » Reprit le milliardaire en s'avançant lentement, la tête baissée, vers son collègue pour s'appuyer contre la table blanche.

« Ça j'avais compris, qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? » Répéta Bruce, en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

« Comment ça « encore » ? » S'indigna Tony.

« Eh bien, la dernière fois tu avais mal à la tête et tu voulais un massage. La fois d'avant tu avais froid et tu voulais que je te réchauffe de quelque manière que ce soit. Et la meilleure de toutes, lorsque tu avais soi-disant très chaud et que tu voulais que je te déshabille complètement pour t'ausculter…

-J'avais vraiment mal à la tête ! » Le coupa l'ingénieur en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour soutenir son argument. Bruce rit un instant et fit mine de retourner à son expérience avant que Tony ne bloque sa chaise avec son pied.

« Cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment mal. » Le docteur observa son collègue et ne trouva aucune trace d'amusement, juste son visage calme. Il hésita, se demandant si Tony pouvait aller jusqu'à jouer la comédie pour le faire tourner en bourrique, puis se tourna sur sa chaise à roulette après avoir baissé la température du liquide verdâtre. Il soupira et se leva en dégageant un bout de la table pour que le milliardaire puisse s'assoir dessus.

« Tu as mal où ?

-Au torse. » Répondit Tony en s'installant correctement sur la table.

« Un endroit en particulier ? » Demanda Bruce en palpant le poignet de son collègue.

« Pas vraiment, c'est comme un poids. » Le docteur se pencha donc sur le torse de l'ingénieur et colla son oreille dessus pour écouter son cœur puis se redressa.

« Tu crois que c'est lié à ton ARK ? » Demanda-t-il en commençant à tâter le torse à travers le tee-shirt Black Sabbath de Tony.

« Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème de ce genre avant et mon ARK est très performant. Bien sûr puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait. » Le milliardaire sourit fièrement en montrant ses dents blanches. Bruce pouffa un instant et tenta de reprendre son sérieux afin de trouver une solution au petit problème de son collègue.

« Bon, je vais appuyer sur certains endroits et tu me dis si ça fait mal ou guides-moi si je m'en rapproche. » Prévint-il en commençant à masser durement les pectoraux de Tony. N'ayant aucune réponse, il continua en appuyant adroitement sur les côtes du côté droit puis du gauche.

« Tu ne sens rien ? » Interrogea le médecin en restant concentré sur ses mouvements, sortant ainsi l'ingénieur de son silence.

« Pas plus que tout à l'heure. » Répondit ce dernier en observant le visage sérieux de Bruce, un fin sourire accroché aux lèvres. Son sourire s'agrandit et il eut un léger mouvement de recul que le scientifique remarqua sans mal. « Un peu plus bas. » Reprit-il en se tenant droit pour faciliter l'accès, puis il changea son sourire contre une petite grimace lorsque son collègue le regarda une seconde avant de retourner malaxer son torse.

« Ici ? » Demanda le docteur en appuyant sur le ventre du malade.

« Plus bas encore.

-Ce n'est plus vraiment le torse… » Reprit Bruce qui commençait à douter des propos de Tony. Il descendit tout de même ses mains un peu en dessous du nombril de ce dernier et releva la tête vers lui après avoir entendu un petit « aïe » plaintif.

« Encore un poil plus bas. » Pressa l'ingénieur en tentant de cacher son petit sourire victorieux. Cette fois-ci, le scientifique comprit sans mal qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Il voulut tout arrêter et faire sortir Tony à coups de pied aux fesses mais se dit qu'il pouvait aussi le prendre à son propre jeu. Le milliardaire ressentit brusquement un tiraillement dans le bas du ventre, comme si Bruce enfonçait ses doigts le plus loin possibles dans sa peau et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il observa vivement le visage grave de son collègue qui se redressait.

« Tu as donc mal au niveau de l'hypogastre… » Murmura Bruce en grattant distraitement l'une de ses joues mal rasées.

« C'est grave ? » Interrogea rapidement le malade en se replaçant d'un bond sur ses pieds. Le scientifique se retourna un instant tellement il ne put réprimer son sourire victorieux, il ne pensait vraiment pas que Stark marcherait aussi vite et aussi facilement. Il passa rapidement sa main sur sa bouche et tenta de prendre l'expression la plus sérieuse qu'il put lorsque Tony se replaça devant lui en répétant nerveusement sa question.

« Eh bien… » Reprit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. « Je vais vérifier ça, mais, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que tu es un peu pâle.

-Ah oui ? » L'ingénieur posa ses mains sur ses joues en braquant sur son collègue un regard inquiet. Bruce fit mine de tousser pour que son sourire ne le trahisse pas et continua d'une voix neutre et professionnelle en espérant pouvoir jouer assez longtemps.

« Bon, tu vas te tenir bien droit mais ne remontes pas les épaules. » Indiqua le docteur en posant ses mains sur lesdites épaules pendant que Tony bombait le torse et essayait de suivre correctement les instructions. « Bien. Maintenant tu vas remplir tes poumons d'air. Le plus possible. » L'ingénieur inspira à fond et bloqua sa respiration lorsque Bruce le lui demanda. Le scientifique palpa un instant le bas du ventre du milliardaire en appuyant fortement pour rester crédible et lui demanda de souffler, ce qu'il fit.

« Hum… Alors maintenant, tu vas lever les bras. » Le médecin observa avec amusement son collègue lui obéir avec confiance, légèrement inquiet. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pour vérifier mon diagnostic.

-Il est grave ton diagnostic ? » Répliqua Tony en plantant son regard dans le sien. Bruce hésita à lui avouer qu'il n'avait rien mais se déroba et continua son petit jeu, lui aussi pouvait s'amuser aux dépens d'autres personnes et c'est encore mieux lorsque c'est Stark.

« C'est ce que je vérifie, OK ? » Prononça le scientifique. L'autre brun secoua la tête et tendit bien les bras en l'air quand Bruce le lui redemanda. Ce dernier tâtait distraitement le ventre du milliardaire en réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire faire. « Très bien, maintenant tu lèves la jambe droite et tu la plies. Oui comme ça. » Reprit le scientifique en se demandant combien de temps son petit jeu allait tenir puis se dit qu'il en voyait déjà plus que ce qu'il espérait.

« Tu es sûr que ça va t'aider dans ton diagnostic ? » Interrogea Tony en essayant de rester en équilibre sur une jambe et en gardant les bras bien hauts.

« C'est moi le médecin ici non ?

-Permets-moi d'en douter. » Répondit-il avant que Bruce ne lui pince fortement la cuisse qu'il tentait de garder en l'air.

« C'est pour vérifier si tu ne souffres pas d'aménorrhée secondaire. » Le docteur dut se mordre la lèvre et toussa un instant pour camoufler son rire. C'était un des premiers termes médicaux compliqués auxquels il avait pensé et il trouvait que celui-ci allait parfaitement bien avec la situation. Heureusement pour lui que Tony ne comprenait pas puisque ce dernier avait une expression dubitative et l'interrogeait du regard. Ou alors avait-il compris qu'il s'était fait avoir.

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » Demanda l'ingénieur, la jambe et les bras toujours en l'air.

« Tu vas placer ta main comme ça… » Bruce attrapa ladite main et la lui mit sur le front pendant que le malade se laissait tranquillement faire malgré ses sourcils froncés. « Et tu vas dire « je me suis fait avoir ». » Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée lorsque l'expression outrée de Tony, les membres toujours en l'air lui parvint. « Jarvis, j'espère que tu as filmé ça !

-Bien sûr monsieur. » Lui répondit la voix claire et artificielle. Le milliardaire balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rabaissant ses bras et sa jambe et réajusta ses vêtements en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Bruce passa derrière lui et fit claquer sa main sur les fesses de son collègue avant de se rassoir sur sa chaise blanche à roulettes.

« Bien joué, vraiment. » Fit Tony en frappant mollement ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se rapprocha du scientifique qui faisait bouillir le liquide verdâtre tout en replaçant l'épaisse planche en bois sur laquelle reposaient les instruments. « Mais tu n'étais plus crédible depuis le améronée je sais plus quoi. Tu viens de l'inventer ?

-Pas du tout ! » Répliqua le médecin en attrapant un tube à essai, un sourire éclatant barrant son visage.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On appelle une aménorrhée secondaire lorsqu'une jeune femme correctement réglé ne l'est subitement plus. » Pouffa Bruce en versant le contenu du tube dans le grand récipient pour le mélanger au liquide vert.

« De quoi ! » S'indigna Tony en essayant de retourner son collègue sur sa chaise à roulettes, mais il ripa contre la grosse planche et se planta une écharde dans le doigt. Il se recula vivement et observa son index maltraité en faisant la grimace. Bruce se redressa et attrapa la main de son collègue pour pouvoir l'ausculter, il fit lui aussi la grimace. L'écharde était plantée profondément et presque entièrement dans la première phalange de son index. Il appuya un instant dessus sans faire attention aux plaintes de Tony et secoua la tête lorsqu'un peu de sang sorti de la plaie.

« Il va falloir l'enlever.

-Encore une de tes blagues ? » Contra le milliardaire qui ne cessait d'émettre des plaintes.

« En général, le corps les rejette tout seul mais elle est trop grosse et ça risque de s'infecter. » Bruce lâcha la main et observa l'ingénieur en haussant les sourcils. Ce dernier hésita un instant en regardant son doigt meurtri et tendit sa main au docteur en soupirant.

« Doucement… » Sollicita-t-il en faisant la grimace.

« Mais oui. » Reprit le scientifique qui commençait à palper le doigt légèrement ensanglanté. « Inspire à fond.

-Quoi ? » Interrogea Tony en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois. » Répliqua-t-il en récupérant sa main.

« Mais non. » Répondit Bruce en agrippant une nouvelle fois la main de son collègue. « Maintenant, inspire à fond. » Répéta-t-il. Il vit Tony soupirer et attendit qu'il inspire, comme il le lui avait demandé, et appuya durement sur l'écharde pour essayer de la faire sortir. L'ingénieur tenta d'enlever sa main tandis que la douleur le faisait grogner mais le médecin lui tint rudement la main. Après plusieurs tentatives, Bruce cessa un instant ses mouvements de pression pour observer le doigt rouge et meurtri pendant que Tony n'arrêtait pas de pester, de jurer et de grogner.

« Je crois qu'elle est assez sortie… » Murmura distraitement l'expert en rayons gamma en titillant le minuscule morceau de bois qui dépassait.

« Comment ça tu crois ?

-Aurais-tu une pince à épiler ? » Demanda le scientifique en ne faisant pas attention à la remarque.

« Pardon ? Je sais que tu en aurais bien besoin mais j'aimerais que tu m'enlèves d'abord…

-C'est justement pour l'enlever. » Coupa Bruce en essayant d'ignorer une nouvelle fois les remarques de son collègue sans pour autant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé.

« Non, mais si tu veux tu peux toujours demander à Natasha. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne lance de mauvaises rumeurs sur toi et qu'elle l'utilise pour te faire du chantage… » Lança Tony en haussant les épaules. Bruce leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur l'index blessé, il en avait eu souvent en Inde et, ses ongles étant trop courts, il s'aidait de ses dents. Il mit alors le doigt dans sa bouche sans en informer le milliardaire qui l'observait avec étonnement et ne pipait mot. Celui-ci frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la langue taquine de Bruce passer sur sa peau en titillant le petit morceau de bois. Il sentit ensuite les dents du docteur puis une douleur qui le fit grogner, il remarqua bien vite la petite écharde entre les dents blanches et trouva cette image très érotique.

Tony déglutit plusieurs fois et observa avec intérêt son collègue poser ladite écharde sur la table mais surtout la langue de ce dernier qui passait sur ses fines lèvres. Bruce remarqua la petite goutte de sang qui perlait au bout de l'index du malade et, sachant pertinemment quel effet cela produisait sur le milliardaire, en profita pour reprendre le doigt dans sa bouche et le sucer distraitement en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Et voilà. » Dit-il après avoir relâché le doigt. Il se leva et se plaça devant Tony en croisant les bras et en haussant les sourcils. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et tenta de reprendre son air détaché.

« Merci. » Prononça-t-il. Il vit ensuite son collègue repartir près de son expérience pour commencer à la ranger. Il porta son doigt maintenant guéri à sa bouche pour le sucer également et frissonna en pensant qu'ils devraient arrêter ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

« Dis-moi. » Commença-t-il en se rapprochant de Bruce jusqu'à se placer à quelques centimètres de lui. « Ça te dirait de jouer au docteur avec moi ? » Il lui lança un sourire lubrique auquel répondit le scientifique qui se serra un peu plus près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de faire ?

-J'ai encore mal docteur. » Se plaignit Tony en faisant courir lentement ses mains sur le torse de Bruce. « Vous avez mal fait votre travail, je veux un dédommagement. » Prononça-t-il d'une voix lascive.

« Lequel ? » Demanda le scientifique en posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre brun.

« J'ai bien une petite idée… » Tony colla ensuite sa bouche contre celle de son amant et pensa qu'un bon moment était en prévision en passant ses bras autour du cou de Bruce tandis que celui-ci le pressait contre lui.

* * *

Mon premier Bruce/Tony ! Et voici ce que mon cerveau a trouvé lorsque j'ai pensé à ce couple, quelle inspiration ! :D

J'avoue que je suis toujours un peu stressé quand je dois utiliser le personnage de Tony parce que je ne sais jamais quoi lui faire dire, surtout que les dialogues, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce n'est pas mon fort ! Alors qu'avec Bruce, ça coule de source, il est tellement beau, fort et gentil. C'est l'homme parfait quoi ! Non, je ne suis pas du tout fan ni du personnage Bruce, ni de Mark Ruffalo, pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? :D

Sinon, parlons moins parlons bien, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plu et j'espère aussi que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez et/ou me donner quelques conseils.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
